


酒后

by Yedda



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/pseuds/Yedda
Summary: 发生在Brett生日聚会结束后





	酒后

Eddy看着像八爪鱼一样盘在自己身上的人，微微皱起了眉头。

他知道Brett酒量远不及自己却总有酒瘾，此前两人每次出门聚餐的时候他总会默默计算Brett究竟喝了多少，以便找个合适的时机替他拦下来。但是今天他没有。

今天是Brett的生日，各路好友聚在一起给他庆祝，大家轮番起哄让他俩都开心过了头，一次次地交杯碰盏让每个人的大脑发昏，Eddy在昏昏沉沉中计数错了Brett举起酒杯的次数，在发现的时候Brett已经被酒精控制了。好在自己是海量，在送走了一波又一波的朋友后还能有着足够的意识去考虑不胜酒力的挚友。

Eddy原想晚上早一点同Brett回家解决白天没有打完的游戏，但当他走到躺在包厢沙发上的人旁边并摇晃了他两下之后，那摊四仰八叉的人突然抓住他的手，用不知道哪里来的力气把分神的Eddy拽到沙发上，用四肢迅速锁定住目标又很快安静下来。

睡死的人仿佛一只树袋熊，找到了自己安睡的树之后放松地挂在上面。

Eddy不知道该怎么办，他虽然清醒着，但是困倦和酒精交杂在一起冲占着大脑的高地，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。身上的树袋熊似乎睡得香甜，忽然稍稍挪了挪位置，头舒服地倚着沙发靠背，下巴搭在Eddy 的肩头，嘴里似乎嘟囔着什么，开合的嘴唇连同着舌头发出了窸窣的声音，温热的酒气随着呼吸一下又一下地向外扩散，冲击着Eddy的脖颈，心跳，还有理智。

他爱Brett。自己不爱说话的性格给了Eddy藏匿内心的一个完美的据点，在Brett面前总是小心地、理智地用友谊装点着感情，在每一次欲望与克制的撕扯中成功地把内心的凌乱与煎熬的隐忍打碎，收藏进没有希望流过的心脏深处。

Eddy不是不喜欢女孩子，也不是不招女孩子喜欢，但他总是渴求着高山流水觅知音的默契，就像他和Brett能一同体察的思想共鸣。Brett能读懂自己的每一个眼神和手势，在忙乱中笑意盈盈地帮他打点好一切，然后拍拍肩膀，给自己一个坚定的、安心的微笑。

想到这里，Eddy有些克制不住地抬起了没有被占领的自己另一边的手，用比对待小提琴还要温柔的力度抚摸着Brett的头发，随意地玩弄着，然后任由重力带领手指向下扩展到耳朵。

Brett的耳朵比他的皮肤稍白一点，玲珑地向后张开，恰到好处的耳垂和软骨让他的耳朵在侧面有一个完美的外形，每次Eddy从侧面看过去的时候都忍不住想要触碰一下，幻想着这对耳朵在牙齿的咬舐下会有着怎么样的敏感程度。因为酒精和温度的影响，Brett的耳朵转成了绯红色，Eddy的手放在上面感到有种烧灼的感觉，一直蔓延到他的心脏。

他的手指继续在Brett的脸上行进着，一路抚摸过他的眉骨和鼻梁，在抵达嘴唇的时候停了下来。Eddy小心翼翼地触碰着身旁人的唇瓣，似乎想要描画出轮廓，一遍又一遍地在上面巡走着。不知是克制还是酒精的缘故，他的手臂在微微地颤抖。

Brett的头稍稍后仰，琴吻在泛红的脖子上已经不再明显，喉结随着偶尔的吞咽上下滑动，他的上下唇没能给酒气封闭出一个空腔，呼出的热气一股一股地向外扩张着，吹散了Eddy的克制。

昏暗的灯光下，有呼之欲出的欲望在澎湃。

Eddy把手指放在Brett的脸颊上摩挲，双眼盯着他的嘴唇，仿佛在那里有某种召唤一样，他缓缓地低下头，鼓起勇气用自己的气息封堵住对方的，温柔且克制。

他不知道自己在上面停留了多久，他只是想蜻蜓点水地啄一下，给自己留念，也好悄悄地珍藏起来。但他封存许久感情汩汩地涌出心脏，让他失了自持的部分。Eddy忍不住转过了身，好让Brett靠在沙发上，接着用手从后面托住了对方的头，想要让他离自己更近一点。他的手指陷入柔软的发从中，发根上的体温让他的心跳不受控制地加速起来，催促着他向着从未抵达过的隐秘区域试探。他贪恋着Brett的气息，慢慢舔舐着旁人的唇，试图向更深的地方进发着。

Eddy一点点地撩拨着让Brett陷进自己独有的温柔里，身旁人似乎起了回应，急促地吮吸着想要更多。Brett的双臂绕着渴望情欲的人的肩膀，无处安放的手在不断地抓挠对方的后背。唇瓣每一次的并和都带着更强烈的欲望，酒气在两人之间弥散着，带着迸出的欲望和沉溺，催化着那从未结果的爱意。Eddy想要脱离，但是却情不自禁地想多来几次，他贪婪地攫取着唇齿间为数不多的空气，将Brett的气息用力地吸进肺里。

两人反复地吻着，Eddy努力地把持着最后的底线，心底有个小人在不断地叫喊着控制着自己停下来。他轻柔地扫过对方的舌，带有抚慰的力度让对方的热情缓慢冷却。

等到身下的人重新陷入安静，他依依不舍地离开了温润的双唇，含情脉脉地看着面色潮红在沙发上睡倒的寿星，凝视了身旁的人许久，最终默默地说了一句：

“生日快乐，Brett。”


End file.
